icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
New York Bobcats
| owner = Fred Schoenhut | coach = | GM = | media = | name1 = New York Bobcats | dates1 = 2000-present | name2 = New York Bobcats Royals | dates2 = 2017-present }} The New York Bobcats Royals are an USA Hockey-sanctioned Tier III Jr. A ice hockey team from Syosset, New York on Long Island.http://www.wfan.com/Strong-Island-Hockey/5492369 They play in the Eastern Hockey League at The Iceworks Arena, the official practice facility of the New York Islanders of the NHL.http://juniorhockeymagazine.com/publication/?i=28453&p=19 The players, ages 16–20, carry amateur status under Junior A guidelines and hope to earn a spot on higher levels of junior hockey in the United States and Canada, Canadian Major Junior, college ice hockey, and eventually professional teams.www.icehockeyinharlem.org/ihih_newsl_08spring.pdf History The Bobcats organization was founded in 2000 as a member of the Tier III Junior B Metropolitan Junior Hockey League (MetJHL) winning the league playoffs in 2002 and qualified for the 2002 Tier III Junior B National Championships. In 2003, the Bobcats became one of the charter members of the Tier III Junior A Atlantic Junior Hockey League (AJHL) along with five other MetJHL organizations. The Bobcats would go on to win the regular season and playoff titles in 2006 and 2007 while in the AJHL. In 2013, Tier III junior hockey leagues were reorganized and the AJHL became the Eastern Hockey League (EHL). In 2015, the EHL added a lower level division (formerly called Junior B) called the EHL-Elite Division and added all the current EHL teams (including the Bobcats) to the EHL-Premier Division. The players, ages 16–20, carry amateur status under Junior A guidelines and hope to earn a spot on higher levels of junior hockey in the United States and Canada, Canadian Major Junior, Collegiate, and eventually professional teams.http://www.icehockeyinharlem.org/ihih_newsl_08spring.pdf As of mid-July 2016, the team was no longer listed on the EHL's website. No mention of season plans have been posted on the team's website either. Head coach Craig Doremus was made head coach with the New Jersey Junior Titans of the North American Hockey Leaguefor the 2016-17 season. After trying to find a new head coach and eventually trying to work out a relocation to the Middletown Ice World Arena (the home of the Jr. Titans), the organization decided to pull the plug on the 2016-17 season and plan on returning for 2017-18. The organization would merge with the Long Island Royals organization and return to play as the New York Bobcats Royals Season-by-season records Alumni The Bobcats have produced a number of alumni playing in higher levels of junior hockey, NCAA and professional programs, including: * Tim Filangieri - Syracuse Crunch (AHL) * Louis Liotti - Worcester Sharks (AHL) * Dinos Stamoulis - Springfield Falcons (AHL) * Tony Romano New Jersey Devils 2005 NHL Entry Draft - Utah Grizzlies (ECHL)http://islanders.nhl.com/club/player.htm?id=8473538&view=stats * Will Bodine - Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) * James Brannigan - Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) * Joe Grimaldi - Elmira Jackals (ECHL) * Vlady Nikiforov - Utah Grizzlies (ECHL) References External links * official NY Bobcats web site * Official League Website Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Atlantic Junior Hockey League team Category:Established in 2001